


Escape Gone Wrong

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!Googles x Jack [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Googleplier - Freeform, Green Google - Freeform, Non-Consensual Spanking, Paddling, Red Google - Freeform, Yandere, Yellow Google - Freeform, blue google - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: Re-reading this I began to think ‘Where’s Bing?’ and my answer is “Probably dead.” I actually don’t know though, I just didn’t think about him while writing this.Also, the paddle is not a kink thing. The Googles had those words on it because they thought it would humiliate Jack and maybe make him think twice about doing shit.





	Escape Gone Wrong

_C'mon Jack, run faster! You have too!_

Jack panted as he pushed his body to its limits, desperately trying to put as much distance as he could between him and the androids. This was his one and only chance to finally get away from them.

“Seán!”

Jack quietly swore and pushed himself harder. He ducked into an alley and hopped into a thankfully, mostly empty dumpster. He gagged on the smell as he tried to calm his breathing down.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._

“Seán! Where are you!?”

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as the androids voices got closer to him. He didn’t want to be locked up in that apartment again, only ever going outside when Google deemed fit. Jack brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

“Seán please, come out! We need to get you back inside before you get sick or hurt!”

They were in the alley.

_Please don’t find me, **Please **don’t find me._

“Brother, where does your tracker say he is?”

Jack’s eyes widened in fear.

_They put a tracker in me? Oh godohgodohgodohgodohgod_

“It says he’s right here, but the only thing in this alleyway is this dumpst-”

Jack screamed as the dumpster lid was ripped off. He crushed himself against the back and curled up into a ball. “Pleasedon'tkillme, pleasedon'tkillme.”

Google tilted his head in confusion. “Why would we kill something as precious as you?” He bent down and lifted Jack out of the dumpster. He hugged the green boi close to his chest. Jack began struggling to get out of his arms and he squeezed him harder in response.

“He needs a bath.” The upgrades nodded in agreement.

Jack began to shake as they all began walking back towards the apartment they lived in. He was really dreading being locked up in there again, and he was dreading what they were going to do to him. Surely they weren’t going to leave his attempted escape unpunished.

“He is shaking,” Green pointed out. “We must hurry.” The AIs began to walk faster, wanting to get Jack back into the apartment as soon as possible.

“Don’t worry Seán, we’re gonna give you a nice hot bath to warm you up!” Oliver chirped. “And then we can wrap you up into a burrito with blankets and watch Netflix!”

“T-That sounds nice,” Jack mumbled. He glanced at Oliver to see him practically glowing with happiness.

“We have to punish him first,” Red remined Oliver. “We can have fun after Seán is punished.” Oliver looked less happy after that.

They soon arrived at the apartment and Google set Jack down after Red locked the door. Google looked at the others.

**Google: ** _Should we spank him first or should we bathe him?_

**Red: ** _We should spank him first, that way we can get it over with and relax._

**Green:** _I agree. Things will be easier if we punish Seán now._

**Oliver: ** _I’ll go start the bath and make dinner. I don’t want to see Seán crying._

**Green: ** _I’ll help you make dinner Oliver._

And with that, the androids set their plan into action. Oliver went to go start the bath, Green went to the kitchen with Red in tow. Google sat down on the couch and pulled Jack over his lap. He whimpered as Google barred his bottom.

“You know we have to do this Seán. You did try to run away from us after all,” Google said gently, trapping his legs between his own and pinning his arms to his back. 

Red came out of the kitchen a few moments later holding a small paddle. Jack had been in this position so many times that the androids had made a special paddle with the words **BAD BOY **engraved on it.

After each spanking with it, he always had it imprinted on the middle of his ass. It was embarrassing and humiliating.

Red handed the paddle to Google and sat down next to the two. “Thank you brother. How many should we do this time?”

Red tilted his head and stared into Jack’s eyes. “Thirty should be good number. Fifteen to his behind and fifteen to his sit spots.” Jack shuddered.

Google nodded. “That is a good amount,” he raised the paddle and brought it down hard. “We should hurry so we can bathe and feed you.”

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Jack had began crying. This was the hardest Google had ever hit him. Maybe he really was sick of Jack’s escape attempts.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Google raised one leg higher than the other and Jack had to bite his tongue to prevent him from begging. Begging never made Google stop, if anything, it probably egged him on.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

“Why are you over my knee being spanked?” Google asked calmly.

“B-Because I tr-tried to runaway,” Jack sobbed.

“And?”

Jack felt his face flush. Google made him say these words every time and he hated it. It’s the reason why the paddle had **BAD BOY **engraved into it. “I-I was a bad boy,” He whispered.

CRACK

“What was that?” Google asked. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“I was a bad boy!” Jack cried out, going limp in Google’s lap. Google rubbed Jack’s back as to soothe him.

“That’s right, you were being a very bad boy. Good boys don’t runaway from their home or from the people that love and take care of him. Only bad boys do that which is why you are over my knee being spanked,” He scolded.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Jack let out a choked sob and Red ran a hand through his hair.

“Shhh it’s ok, you’re almost done. You only have five more and it’s over,” Red soothed.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACk

Google set the paddle down and scooped Jack up for a hug. “Shhh, it’s alright,” He wiped the tears from Jack’s face. “You’re forgiven now.” Red joined the hug and helped Google calm Jack down, both their speakers making shushing sounds. Google lifted Jack up a bit and gestured for Red to pull off his clothing.

Red did so and Google took off Jack’s shirt. He stood up and carried Jack to the bathroom where there was a bubble bath waiting for him. Google set him down and began to gently wash the smell of dumpster off of him.

Twenty minutes later Jack was dried off and dressed in his Spider-Man pajamas, sitting on a pillow at the dinner table. He ate quietly, avoiding the andriod’s eyes. As soon as he was finished, his plate was whisked away and Oliver picked him up and carried him to the living room where he was unceremoniously wrapped into a burrito with blankets and set down on the couch.

He hissed as his ass came in contact with the couch, the **BAD BOY **letters hurting the most. Oliver gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, I can’t do anything about that Jackie. But what I can do is,” He closed his eyes for a moment and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse appeared on the tv. He opened his eyes and grinned at Jack. “We can watch your favorite superhero!”

Jack gave Oliver a small smile. “Thanks Oliver.”

Oliver beamed. “It’s no problem! Anything for my green boi!” Jack chuckled and turned his head to the tv. He really liked this movie… The other three walked into the room and sat down. Google next to Jack, Green next to Oliver and Red on the floor in front of Jack. Google kissed Jack’s cheek and they all slightly leaned on him.

“We love you Seán.”

Jack’s stomach filled with dread as all four of them spoke those words in unison. He was never getting away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-reading this I began to think ‘Where’s Bing?’ and my answer is “Probably dead.” I actually don’t know though, I just didn’t think about him while writing this. 
> 
> Also, the paddle is not a kink thing. The Googles had those words on it because they thought it would humiliate Jack and maybe make him think twice about doing shit.


End file.
